Confessions Of A Metal Cyber Ducky
by kittyponnumber42
Summary: DAZZLE fic. Rahzel has been travelling with Baroqueheat and Alzeid for a while, but now The Metal Cyber Ducky is suddenly trying to force her and Alzeid into a relationship. Extreme awkwardness is sure to follow. Please r and r!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and thank you for clicking. I created this little fan fiction because there's only like two Dazzle fics out there. If you don't already know, Dazzle is a manga about three traveling companions named Rahzel, Alzeid and Baroqueheat, that are traveling around in search of the woman who killed Alzeid's father. Lots of weirdness comes about. Anyway, in most volumes of the manga, you can spot the Metal Cyber Ducky in the bath or around the bath, or something like that...so yosh, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Dazzle is the property of Minari Endoh...who is not me...

**Confessions Of A Metal Cyber Ducky**

The hotel room door flew open and the covers on the three double beds lifted with the sudden influx of air. A small fourteen year old girl stood on the threshold of the room, blue eyes glinting and mouth spread into a mischeivious grin.

"Seriously, do you always have to be _that_ dramatic?" Alzeid muttered with his usual lack of enthusiasm.

"Yes." Rahzel answered honestly, kicking off her platform shoes and throwing her bear bag onto the nearest bed.

Baroqueheat snuffed his ciggarette on the ajared door, threw it into the nearby garbage can and threw his arms around his black haired travel partner's waist. "That's why I love her!" He stated playfully.

A dark cloud of angst passed over Rahzel's face. "Don't _make_ me pull out the chainsaw again..." Instantly, Baroqueheat's arms were snatched back and Rahzel's mood brightened. "First Dibs in the bath!"

The words had barely escaped her mouth when the bathroom door was slammed shut and the sound of rushing water was heard behind it. Rahzel quickly slammed it back open in defiance to find an already shirtless Alzeid with his hands on his belt, getting ready to relieve himself of pant duties.

"Hey! I called First Dibs!" She retorted loudly.

"Too late, I guess." Replied a nonchalant Alzeid.

"NO. FAIR!" Rahzel almost screamed back. She might have gone further, but she suddenly realized that Alzeid had no intention of waiting to take off his pants, and shut the door again with a gasp, not wanting to see anything she didn't need to.

For the next twenty minutes Rahzel and Baroqueheat sat on one of the beds, Baroqueheat lighting up another smoke, and Rahzel dumping all fourty-two bottles of bath gels from the small opening that was her bear bag, deciding which one to use. Baroqueheat looked on the scene with silent amazement, wondering how she'd managed to fit all fourty-two bottles of bath gel into the small opening that was her bear bag, and, more than anything, how she was going to get them back _in._

Every few minutes or so Baroqueheat would ask his partner if he could wash her back for her, and every few minutes or so Rahzel would respond with a gentle but firm 'No.'

Alzeid and his albinoish glory sat in the bath queitly, playing with his metal cyber ducky, wondering what sort of evil plan it must have. Now, at this point, a few of you might be wondering if Alzeid's..._body_ hair is as white as the hiar on his head, and the answer is: I hope I _never_ have to know.

Finally, after twenty fruelling minutes, Alzeid exited the bathroom with an intimidatingly sleepy glare in his red eyes, eager for his regular twelve hour's sleep. Rahzel jumped up and rushed in for her bath, leaving Baroqueheat to hang his head over his failed attempt at touching Rahzel's body.

Things got gruelling again for another ten minutes. Rahzel was attempting to shampoo the huge length of her black hair when the door opened. Without bothering to look, she murmured "Baroqueheat, I already told you you couldn't wash my back. Go away!"

The person Rahzel assumed to be Baroqueheat took no heed of her advice and continued to approach her. Finally, she looked up to glare at whoever was interrupting her bath, only to see Alzeid staring blankly back at her.

"Uh, forgot to take out the cyber ducky..." Alzeid announced. Before Rahzel could do any kind of protesting, Al's palee arm dunked itself into the strawberry-flavoured-sludge filled tub, swishing around in search of the beloved robot bath toy.

After about thirty seconds, Alzeid grabbed hold of something. "Is that it?" He asked nobody in particular.

"No. That's _NOT _it." Rahzel assured him, her face turning redder than a cherry.

A second and a half later, Alzeid got the message, and his arm jerked violently back from what was certainly _not_ a toy duck.

In doing so, Alzeid's gaze fell upon the floor beside the tub, where his metal cyber ducky sat innocently, looking up at him with a glint in its fake eye. It must've fallen out of the tub when Alzeid wasn't looking.

Wondering if albinos could blush, Alzeid grabbed the offending duck and hurried out. Embarrassed and highly annoyed, Rahzel quickly finished up and sauntered into the main room, trying to forget what had just happened.

During the scene that Rahzel was trying desperately to forget, Baroqueheat had gotten bored and started a little tea party with her bear bag at one of the bedside tables, and was presently attempting to convince 'Little-boy-Al' to join him.

Once he noticed the indescribable looks he was getting from his companions, he came back with an innoncently shocked expression.

"What do you expect?! Nobody else around here is nice to me!"

Meanwhile, the Metal Cyber Ducky smiled evilly to itself, sure of a job well done. His gaol was nearly complete. No matter what it took, he'd make _sure_ that RahzelxAlzeid became an official pairing, even if it took him out of the boundaries of the bath tub! He would've broken out in diabolical laughter, but then Alzeid accidently dropped him.

To Be Continued?

**Yeah, so I hope you liked it, even if you might be a Dazzle fan. If I get enough motivation, I might write another chapter or something...we'll see.**


	2. Chapter 2

FINALLY!! I'm sorry it took me so long to write a second chapter. COAMCD was only supposed to be a little one-shot, but everybody who read it wanted a second chapter, suu here it is. If it sucks...well, i tried, so shaddup!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dazzle, Naruto, or The Cassie Palmer Series. Mr. Fuzzlekins, The Turtle Of Destiny, and The Church Of Baroqueheat are my creations(or at least co-creations).

**Confessions Of A Metal Cyber Ducky**

**Chapter 2**

It was August sixth, the beginning of August, about halfway through summer. July had gone on vacation about a week ago, and August had just started it's shift.

And so on and so forth.

It was bright, and sunny, and hot for 11:30 in the morning. Birds chirped, kids slept in too horribly late hours, but their parents generally went to work, because they were squares.

Overall, it was boring. But it was about to get weirdly amusing, and possibly crazy.

From a hotel on the edge of town by the beach, came a loud slap. A lot of passion and drive went into the stirke, and the sound of it reverberated across the world, up and up until it reached the very pinnacle of Paradise, like the ringing of an especially large bell.

In fact, the sound of it woke up God.

His all-knowing eyes opened hesitantly, and he groaned and sighed and complained. Finally he sat up, slid into his fluffy bunny slippers, and stumbled off for his late-morning cup of coffee, grumbling about something no one will more than likely ever know.

"But it's my _birthday_!" Pouted a not-quite-human, chain-smoking man named Baroqueheat, who was too cool for a last name.

"It doesn't matter!!" Screamed a yound girl with long black hair. "_Stop touching me_!!"

About five seconds later there was a gunshot, and a window shattered and fell.

Alzeid, the imcompetent, angsty clone, sat up in his bed like someone possessed by an especially incessant poltergiest, which seemed to be his permanent state. The one eye not completely covered in white hair wore a sleepy glare, and a lazy arm struggled to continue holding up the gun it was pointing towards Baroqueheat's head. He pulled a stopwatch out of the pocket in his flannel pajamas, and stared.

"I've only been sleeping for nine hours and fourty-nine minutes. I still have eleven minutes to go. So shut up." His head plopped down on a pillow and he immediately started snoring.

Rahzenshia Rose, more commonly known as Rahzel (who apparently was the only one lame enough for a last name) wouldn't have it, and attempted to drag the clone out of bed.

"It's almost noon, the weather's warm, and We. Are. Going. To. The. Beach!"

Meanwhile, God was lounging on an armchair, reading the Heavenly Tribune.

While Baroqueheat would agree he was a very godly individual, he had no idea that he was in fact worshipped, by two geeks in another dimension, and that they had based a religion entirely on him. But then, he wouldn't have guessed that from the hard labour Rahzel was putting him through.

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and giggled. "Wow. Building sand castles is hard work!"

Rahzel whipped him from where she was sitting in the warm sand. "Stop giggling like that _slave __boy_!" She said plainly.

Alzied sat beside her, burying and unburying his toes in the tiny crystals. He picked up Rahzel's bear bag, looking for something. "Where's my metal cyber ducky??"

Rahzel raised an eyebrow, then laughed for no reason in particular.

The Metal Cyber Ducky had no legs, and his wings were forever attached to his metal, cyber sides, but at any rate, he had gotten himself out of the hotel, down the street, into the sewer, and through the secret door to the secret meeting of the secret organization he happened to be a part of.

This specific organization, which didn't have an actual name, since the creators couldn't think of one, paid the Metal Cyber Ducky a satisfying salary to arrange Alzeid and Rahzel's relations. And he wasn't the only one. There were hundreds of bath ducks, teddy bears and robots in the organization, all trying to create different anime, book, and movie couples. It was a very fan-based business, as can be expected.

The Metal Cyber Ducky somehow made his way across the packed room, waving and greeting his fellow colleagues. He nodded to a ducky wearing a strange ninja head band, complaining to a ducky with vampire fangs about how the other half of his assigned couple had, much to his annoyance, ran off with some creepy pedophile with an obsession for immortal life. The vamp ducky responded with grumblings about how much of a real whore the female in his couple was. MCD passed into a back room, with a large sign reading T.O.D..

"Who is it?" Demanded an official, male voice.

"The Metal Cyber Ducky, Lord. I was informed that you wanted to speak with me?" The voice of the Metal Cyber Ducky cannot be descirbed, simply because the creator of this fanfic has never heard the voice, and neither have the creators of the secret organization, so there.

"Oh yeah! How's it been? Haven't seen you in a while!" The T.O.D. laughed. "I just wanted to let you know that I have a new recruit, but nowhere to put him, so I was going to assign him as your partner."

"Um, with all due respect sir, I think a partner would just hold me back."

"Please, call me the Turtle Of Destiny! I agree with you on that, but honestly, the Creators say you're the best in this organization, and so obviously the best ducky to train the new member."

The Metal Cyber Ducky was made up almost entirely of metal, but the complement made him blush all the same. "Well, since you put it that way, I will train the new guy. What's his name, anyway??"

The Turtle Of Destiny stretched his thick green legs. "Oh? Um, he is a teddy bear, and his name is Mr. Fuzzlekins. He has a thing for this...electric guitar..."

MCD frankly could not come up with an answer to that.

"Hmm. Maybe i ought to introduce you two..." The T.O.D. smiled and called for Fuzzlekins to come forth.

Mr. Fuzzlekins, the electric guitar-wielding teddy, who was in one of my very old, lesser known Naruto fan fictions, came forth as ordered, an evil grin across hiss fur-covered face. "Yo! I'm the Fuzz, your new partner!"

TOD eyed him strangely, and MCD mumbled something under his breath. "Hello, I'm the Metal Cyber Ducky, your new partner, and more improtantly, teacher."

The Fuzz shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever, man. Let's just go do this thing."

TOD dismissed them, and the new partners made their way out of the secret hideout, heading for the beach.

When they arrived at the beach, the three main characters were in the middle of a heated argument over nothing in particular. Alzeid was standing, rigid, with his hands in his pockets, staring in shock at the fourteen-year-old yelling up at him. Rahzel was screaming at him, on the verge of falling over. MCD looked on the scene with little to no emotion, and the next thing The Fuzz knew, Rahzel had toppled over onto her comrade, and their faces were within millimeters of each other. The atmosphere became horrendously awkward.

"Uhh..." Said Rahzel.

"Umm..." Said Alzeid.

"Hey man! Not fair!!" Said Baroqueheat, his cigarette falling to the sand.

"Lesson 1." Said The Metal Cyber Ducky. "Make use of every opportunity."

Mr. Fuzzlekins grinned, and took a seat beside Rahzel's bear bag. MCD rested between them. "Hey, BBQ. How are you?" He asked the seemingly non-soul-inhabited bear bag.

BBQ turned to MCD and The Fuzz, and a pulsing glare of hate radiated from his blindfolded eyes. "You are such a square!"

Rahzel, trying desperatley to get out of her awkward situation, suddenly noticed Mr. Fuzzlekin's existence. "OMGHE'SSOCUTEGUYSLOOK!!" She squealed, squeezing Fuzz against her.

"Why does he have a guitar??" Alzeid commented dryly.

Rahzel glared at him. "Because he _can_!"

Baroqueheat pulled out another smoke. "What are you going to call him?"

Rahzel's eyebrows furrowed, and she then noticed the sticker on Fuzz's guitar. "Mr. Fuzzlekins...? Oh! I'll call him Fuzzy-chan!"

'Fuzzy-chan' as everyone thereafter called him, had to concentrate very hard on not slapping the manga-main-character in the face.

**Umm...I'm Just Gonna Call This The End...**

Uh, so here is chapter 2! I think, if it doesn't take me another three months to write a third chapter, there will be a huge rivalry between MCD and The Fuzz, and Rahzel's bear bag!! Whoot! Um, yeah, on me and a friends old account, I made this fic called Sasuke's Birthday, and Mr. Fuzzlekins was in one of the chapters, trying to take over the world, but getting thrown out of a window by Hinata, suu...

The ninja ducky is for Sasunaru, and the vamp ducky for The Cassie Palmer Series by Karen Chance. By the way.


End file.
